He Shouldn't
by Voo.Doo.Nail.Polish
Summary: A normal day in the brotherhood, Toad hits on Wanda, John sets something on fire, Lance tries to kill john, and a little bit of a weird conversation between Wanda and John.Wanda also realizes what an affect John has on her. So please do enjoy.


My first Story, so YAY me. I'm a big fan of X men Evolution and Jonda is one of my favorite all time pairings. I've been working on this story so please be nice and if you have some pointers say them, but nicely. So... er yeah, Enjoy.

Story: He Shouldn't

Genre:General/Romance

Pairing:Jonda

Rating: T

Disclaimer: People if I owned X men evolution, Jonda would have happen, there be less scoot and Jean, Rogue would have never like Scoot, and Gambit spoke in third person.

* * *

**He Shouldn't**

He shouldn't be here.

He shouldn't make her stomach feel funny.

He shouldn't be able to make her head feel fuzzy.

He shouldn't have this power over her like he did over that element; he just shouldn't.

But he did. John that stupid pyromaniac made her feel all that and more.

She frowned looking at him, running away from Lance. Why? Well the idiot "accidentally" set his boxers on fire, while they were still in his draw; thus started the chain reaction of his dresser catching on fire, then half of Lance's room.

She scoffed; nothing was an accident with the firebug, especially when it involved fire.

She felt someone's arm on her shoulder, then a horrible stench coming from their mouth." What's on your mind cuddle-bumps?" Her eye began to twitch, if she heard one more stupid pet name from that disgusting frog, her fingers began to twitch, with a hex.

Before Toad even had a chance to escape, she sent him crashing through the window.

With a sweep of her hair, she was thinking of getting it trim, she got up, and proceeded to the stairs. Before she even got to the first stair, she almost lost her balance.

The idiot decided to use her has protection from Lance, by clinging to her leg, and acting like a defenseless puppy, at her side. Looking up and pouting he started to beg. "Please, my fiery witch, don't let him kill me. I want to live, **LIVE** I say." Ever since he arrived at the Brotherhood House, he seemed to think she had taken a liking to him, and would protect him from the consequences of his actions. For example a furious, beet red in the face, Lance, who had appeared to have lost one of his eyebrows. How did that happen?

"Wanda." He was breathing deeper and quicker, never a good sign. "Give him to me.

Why shouldn't she? The stupid flea didn't mean anything to her. Plus it was karma he mess with Lance, Lance would mess with him. If he didn't then all the powers of the universe would be thrown into whack, Why should that be her Fault fro helping him. And even if she did have a soft spot for him, which she certainly didn't, it wasn't like Lance would kill him. Would he? Nah! Lance hung around his X-man Kitten to do anything has drastic as that. She started to pull her leg away from John; deciding she didn't care, not one itsy little bit.

He clung harder then before, and hid behind her, whimpers were coming from him. He was whimpering how pathetic could he get. "Wanda!!" She look at Lance his arm stretch out farther, his hands look ready to strangle him; then back at John. His green sea-foam eyes widen, and his bottom lip started to tremble. She raised her eyebrows at him; he was being a tad bit dramatic.

Lance to a step closer to her, "Wanda if you don't give me your flame lover boyfriends, I'll hurt you as well." Hurt her! Boyfriend! He was so in it now. Her eyes narrowed at him, he seemed to realize his fatal mistake. To bad for him she wasn't ready to forgive. She hexed him out the front door, 30 feet from the door, into the street. She hexed the front door closed, then Locked it.

Muttering under her breath about stupid boys, and how they should learn to keep their big mouths shut. She looked down at John. "You can get off me," Nothing.

"Oh, I heard you Sheila loud and clear, but your legs are just so darn huggable." With that said he hug tighter, if that was possible; apparently it was.

"John." Her voice turned sickening sweet. Give him a chance, if to get the hint if he doesn't let go, I'll decapitate him somewhere down south. "If you don't get off me in 3 seconds, I'll decapitate you somewhere, where it will be impossible for you to ever have children." His eyes widen. That's a good boy, no need to make things get bloody.

His face turn to a stricken with a fear, to an I know something you don't smirk. She sighed this can't good. "No you won't, Sheila." He was dead sure of this.

"It's Wanda."

"I know and I'm the tooth fairy, ready to do things to little children while they sleep." Never ever try to correct the idiotic flea. A lesson she had yet to learn, from some odd reason.

"Wow!!"

"I know I've been doing it for years." He smiled up at her, and still didn't loosen his grip on her. "You were one of the naughtiest little tykes, luv" Why did everything with him

have to go over the top.

"I'm going to have nightmares from that." He blinked at her, still smiling. She wondered if his jaw ever became sore, from smiling so much.

"I'll protect your little self from the evilness of me, when I'm doing my job, and taking my own not so innocent pleasure from little children. So that he older Wanda shall be safe and fall madly in love with the present me. Thus shall having you, will protect our children from me, and Remy shall be the tooth fairy, he already stalks people."

She blinked once then twice. There most be seriously something wrong with him, there has to be something seriously wrong with her.

"You know the scary part is that all made sense to me and I'm not the least bit concern for my mental sake."

"I take offense to that remark." He started to pout again. Did he ever stop?

"You have got to stop with the pouting and for god sakes if you don't let go off my leg…."

"You'll go into heat and ravish me." That's it he's done.

"Wanda, luv your eye is twitching." He seemed to be concern with this; and before he could make any protest. She hexed him into the wall, he looked cute all dazed and injured. She shook her head in disgust of him and herself and stormed upstairs.

"Ya gotta love a Sheila who has fire." John muttered confused.

Wanda sat on her bed, muttering against stupid Australians, accents, orange hair, green eyes, and fire. She couldn't believe she actually let him stay on her leg for more then a second. She couldn't believe that she didn't hand him over to Lance or the fact that her and the firebug had a normal conversation, well has normal has John can get. Most of all she couldn't believe she was actually missing his touch; or that her leg felt cold with out him clinging on to it.

He really shouldn't have this affect on her.

But most of all she shouldn't enjoy that affect he had on her or that feeling he gave her.

* * *

Review!Review! Press the little button please, It wants to be pushed people don't deny it. 

SO REVIEW, please.


End file.
